


Dean Winchester Doesn’t Say I Love You

by Insanefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is okay with that, Dean Winchester is bad at words, Fluff, M/M, not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl
Summary: Dean hasn’t said he loves anyone in a long time. Why would he treat his angel any different?Or Dean shows Cas he loves him in his own way and Sam doesn’t get it until he does.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Dean Winchester Doesn’t Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own supernatural

Dean Winchester doesn’t say ‘I love you’. Not to anyone. Not since his mom died in that fire. In his years he’s learned that those words paint a neon target on people’s backs. They always end up dead. 

So he doesn’t say those three words to anyone. Not his brother, father, adopted little sisters, surrogate father, angel best friend, or any other part of his patchwork family. 

Instead he calls his brother a bitch. Patches up his father and listens to orders. Keeps Jo’s hunting secrets from Ellen. Makes Star Wars references with Charlie. Tells Bobby not to check out early and helps him with cars. He tells Cas to pick up his damn phone and calls him his brother because that’s the closest thing he could think of to name who Cas is to him. A brother like Sam. 

So when Cas tells him he loves him, in the library in the middle of a heated argument, Dean freezes. He wants to say it back but it’s like he’s four years old again and the words get caught in his throat. 

He can’t say it back, but he’s always been more of a man of action. Closing the space between them Dean kisses his angel. He places his hands on Cas’ cheeks and kisses him. 

Cas returns it with passion and Dean knows Cas knows. The angel has always been good at understanding Dean without words. 

Their relationship blooms and Dean doesn’t say the words. Cas does, he whispers it to Dean while they lay in bed. Tells him before a hunt. Yells it at him when he’s driving away. 

Dean never says them. He tries sometimes, but all he can see is blood when they try to escape his mouth. Instead he gives his mouth something else to do. 

So Dean shows Cas how he feels. Hums a rock ballad as he runs his fingers threw Cas’ hair. Snuggles deep into him as they lay in bed. Teaches him how to cook, about music, cars, movies, and books. 

Sam sees it but can’t understand why his emotionally stunted brother can’t say those three damn words. 

They have a fight about it. Sam demanding Dean to just tell Cas before they loose him. 

Dean storms off to take a drive in order to cool off.

“I don’t need Dean to tell me he loves me.” Cas comes up to Sam after Dean had stormed off. “I know. He shows me.” 

Sam is left confused as Cas walks away. He’s always been able to read is brother, that how he know he loves Cas, but he wasn’t sure how Cas knew for sure. 

So he watches them, looks for it. He sees it clear as day. The way Dean gets that soft smile whenever Cas enters a room or does something adorable. In the little touches, kisses, hugs, cuddling. How his brother looks softer and younger lately. It makes him smile. 

All he has ever wanted was for Dean to be happy. So he doesn’t push the issue and let’s his big brother show his angel he loves him in his own way.


End file.
